Not A Drape
by LaxGirlsDoItBetter
Summary: Anna doesn't like being the jealous one. A/N: Brief appearance of Rapunzie. Lots of incest, very sexual. Elsanna. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Not A Drape

Anna didn't like being the jealous type. It almost bothered her how jealous she would get when someone got near Elsa or smiled in her direction. And that was why she was currently sulking by the plate of chocolates. She should be enjoying herself, this was only the second ball she had ever been to. There were princesses and princes and delegates, and maybe even a couple kings or queens dancing around. Everyone was laughing and chatting while she moped around trying to make herself look busy.

The people of Arendelle were rejoicing in their love for the young Queen. After the winter Elsa had set off was stopped and Hans treasonous plans were exposed and he was punished there was much celebrating around the entire kingdom. The people accepted Elsa's powers and marveled at them. She could finally be herself and open the gates without fear. Which is why she decided to throw a ball and invite everyone. Literally everyone. She invited all the royals from every kingdom she could, all the people of Arendelle were invited from the head of the Royal Navy to the man who lives in a box by the gates.

The evening was going wonderfully for all except Anna. She had expected to be by Elsa's side all night and that's where she wanted to be. She even picked out what Elsa was going to wear and she looked dashing in it. Elsa had protested at first, but the light blue vest over a white button-up shirt with tight (but not too tight) pants to match and her hair tied in a loose bun looked great. To make it fair, Anna let Elsa pick what she would wear. And she chose exactly what Anna had expected her to choose, something regal and elegant and so tight she had a hard time breathing. Elsa had told her that she will look " like a true princes and put all the other princesses to shame'.

So here she is standing all by herself watching a girl, probably a princess, fawn all over Elsa. _Her_ Elsa. The Elsa that she spent hours in bed with last night. She wanted to go over to her and rip that wench off of her. Show everyone who Elsa belonged to. She knew she couldn't do that though. Elsa had warned her of what would happen if people found out about them. Not that incest was that uncommon in kingdoms. Some kingdoms believe that people who aren't members of the royal family aren't fit to be in a relationship with royals. But it still wasn't a smart idea to express their more than sisterly love of one another.

Anna was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face whoever it was, slightly startled since she was still getting used to having real live people around. She was surprised when she saw a girl with short brown hair around her age, smiling at her.

"I didn't mean to jump you," the strange girl said in a friendly tone, "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Princess Rapunzel."

Anna studied the girl more closely, she felt like she had seen her before. She extended her hand to her and the girl grabbed it with both hands shaking graciously, "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, but I think you probably already knew that," she laughed nervously, wiggling her hand out of Rapunzel's grip.

"What kingdom did you say you're from?" Anna asked, not remembering if she had said so or not.

"Oh, am I supposed to say that when I introduce myself?" she blushed profusely, "I'm sorry, I'm just not really used to this whole princess stuff yet. I'm from the kingdom of Corona."

Anna's face lit up and she grabbed Rapunzel by the shoulders and shook her while mumbling excitedly. Rapunzel just lightly smiled at her confused and slightly embarrassed by the girls actions as others started to stare.

"What did I say?" She asked wondering what the girl was so excited about.

"You. You're..you must be...you're the lost Princess! Once when I was 8 my parents took my sister and I all the way to Corona to launch lanterns with the King and Queen! And then you were found! But my parents are..uhm..well they're kind of dead. And Elsa and I weren't allowed to leave the castle, but we would have come to the celebrations your kingdom had if we could have!"

Rapunzel laughed, Anna talked so fast that she didn't catch very much of what she said.

"Yes, I am the lost Princess, but I didn't come over here to talk about me," Rapuzel said sweetly.

"Oh," Anna said partially embarrassed, "so why did you come over here? You should go enjoy the party." she said the last sentence with anguish.

"I could say the same to you. Why don't you just go talk to her, I know you want to. You've been watching her and stuffing chocolate into your face for an hour." Rapunzel suggested with a smile, picking up a nicely decorated chocolate and popping it into her own mouth. Pink creeped up her neck and fanned it's way out to her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Anna said worriedly, hiding her face from the other girl.

"Come on," Rapunzel said encouragingly, "you look like a drape standing over here all by yourself by the windows. Besides that girl needs to be put in her place." She shot Anna a smile and wink and walked away, calling to Eugene that it was time for a dance.

Anna watched her go, her mouth hung agape. Rapunzel either had an amazing sense of perception or it was obvious her and Elsa were together. It was probably a little bit of both. Confidence was running through her. _Maybe Rapunzel's right, I shouldn't just stand around and let this happen. I'm not a drape!_ She wiped a smidge of chocolate off of her face, smoothed the ruffles in her dress, and made sure her hair was in place before stampeding through the dance floor. Her temper flaring thinking of what she was going to say, when a large man bumped into her and sent her tumbling into a swaying couple before gracelessly collapsing onto the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Everyone stopped dancing and gawked at her, including Elsa who rushed to her aid. She blushed for maybe the thousandth time that night, as Elsa offered her a hand. She accepted it, and allowed herself to be pulled up. Anna cleared her throat and dusted off her dress while all eyes were on her.

"I-I am fine, please go back to your dancing. Elsa I would like to have a word with you," She declared, startling her by grabbing the pale girl by the wrist and half-dragging her into the hallway outside of the ballroom.

"Anna, what's this all about?" Elsa questioned, looking worriedly at the girl putting a hand to her forehead, "Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

Anna's eye turned a deep shade of turquoise and she grabbed the hand that was currently pressed against her head. She pulled Elsa tightly against herself and leaned to her ear to take it between her teeth.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she whispered huskily into Anna's ear, "Did you have fun flirting with that hussy?"

Elsa gulped audibly and sucked her lip into her mouth, relishing in the dominant side of Anna that rarely ever showed itself. She didn't even have time to reply before Anna was on her, it felt like she was everywhere: breathing in her ear, raking her teeth against her neck, dragging a finger along the inside of her thigh. And when Elsa opened her mouth to groan Anna took full advantage of the opportunity and probed her tongue inside of the young woman's mouth. Elsa dug her nails into Anna's back, gripping the fabric of her dress, ready to rip it to shreds. Anna pulled away from the kiss dragging Elsa's bottom lip with her. Elsa looked down at her with a low, lusty gaze.

"I think we have enough time to run up to my room and continue _this_," Elsa said with a seductive smile, her hands moving from Anna's upper back down to her waist.

"I think we should go dance," Anna replied, a light teasing tone in her voice. She gave Elsa a small peck on the cheek, and dragged her back into the ballroom.

She most certainly was _not_ a drape.


	2. Chapter 2

Not A Drape: Chapter 2

"Have a safe trip back home you two. Tell your mother and father I wish to travel to Corona to meet with them very soon!" Elsa smiled at the young couple, Rapunzel and Eugene were one of the few people she might just be able to call a friend.

"I'll tell them as soon as I see them. I don't know about Eugene, but I'll be back in two weeks time for the next ball," Rapunzel wrapped Elsa up in a tight hug and shot her a bright smile.

One of those shiny Rapunzel smiles that made it seem like there was nothing else she wanted to do other than come back to Arendelle. Anna scowled at her, feeling as though she was hugging her Elsa a little too tightly, but she knew Rapunzel had no intentions of stealing Elsa from her. Rapunzel reluctantly pulled away from the hug so she could say goodbye to Anna, who was standing maybe a little too close to Elsa's side.

"I'll see you soon too Anna, it was great meeting you. I hope we can be friends, us princesses have to stick together!" she grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing hug, then she leaned her mouth down to the younger girl's ear and said, "Try not to get so jealous, she's yours," and with that Rapunzel pulled away and shot a wink in Anna direction. She took ahold of Eugene's arm and said one last goodbye to the two girls before walking out into the dimly lit streets.

The ballroom was still full of royals when Anna grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her out of the room, into the hall, and up the stairs to their bedrooms. Elsa tried to fight her sister's grip, frost forming around her arm. But Anna was unrelenting in her efforts to get Elsa upstairs, no matter how much Elsa struggled. She had managed to get Elsa up three stairs, which was quite a feat considering Elsa had covered them in ice and snow.

"Anna! What is going on with you! I need to be downstairs I have - mmph!" she was silenced by her sister capturing her lips in a bruising kiss filled with lust. Anna slowly led her up the last of the steps while maintaining their kiss. She briefly opened one eye to make sure they weren't tripping over any stairs and to find Elsa's room. When they reached the top she spotted the elegant snowflakes on the door to her sister's room and she broke their kiss to run excitedly into it, dragging Elsa behind her. And for the first time Elsa actually allowed herself to be led by the younger girl.

The room was dark, the only light being little slivers of silver moonlight streaming in through the windows. Anna gazed at Elsa, the light accentuating her pale skin and platinum blonde hair. She let go of Elsa's arm to reach up to her hair and free it from the loose bun it was trapped in. Elsa's long blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves. Anna leaned on her toes to attach her lips to Elsa's neck to leave pink marks all over her snowy skin. She moved her mouth up from the pulsepoint on the side of her neck to the spot behind her ear that she knew would make her sister's legs quiver. Elsa's knees wobbled as Anna led them to her sister's queen-sized bed, adorned with complicated snowflakes.

The two fell on the bed when Elsa's legs knocked into the side. Anna quickly moved herself into a straddling position on top of her sister and detached herself from her neck long enough to look lustfully into the Queen's eye's.

"Anna, what has gotten into you?" Elsa asked, her breath hitching in her throat as Anna started peeling off her dress, "There is a room full of royals downstairs that I have to go see off. I really don't have time for this right now."

Soft cerulean turned a deep turquoise for the second time that night. She finished releasing herself from her tight green dress and was now left in nothing but her silky white undergarments. She tossed her dress onto the floor, and moved her hand to Elsa's core. Anna could feel the heat through her sister's pants and she grinned. She moved her hand up to Elsa's waistline to slowly, teasingly undo her belt and the buttons that were keeping her sister's body hidden from her. Once she finally undid the many tiny buttons she slipped the sleek, black dress pants off of Elsa's long slender legs to reveal smooth, creamy skin and light blue underwear that appeared to have damp line down the middle of them.

Elsa looked down to see Anna staring at her, hunger and lust filling her eyes. She bit her lip, and nudged Anna with her leg, encouraging her to keep going. Anna grinned and replied by drifting her hands lightly along her sister's inner thigh until she reached a patch of wet, blue fabric. She moved her face closer to inspect and deeply inhaled, sighing happily at the delicious aroma.

"You smell amazing, Elsie. Maybe even good enough to _eat_," Anna said with a wink before carefully pulling the side of Elsa's underwear over to get a glimpse of her sister's glistening core, relishing in the heat, and the smell, it was giving off. She pressed her mouth onto her sister's wetness and gave it a couple long strokes of her tongue. Anna found her sister's sensitive nub and swirled her tongue around it. Elsa's body tensed and she sighed contently at the contact Anna was giving her. Anna pulled her tongue out and wiped her sister's juices off of her chin. Elsa whined at the loss of contact and Anna smirked, she moved her body up so that she and Elsa were face to face. Elsa let out a small whine and looked pleadingly into Anna's eyes. Anna grinned devilishly down her sister.

"Say please." Anna said, her grin unwavering. Elsa frowned up at her in an unimpressed manner.

"You can't be serious, Anna."

"Oh, I am. Say please or you're not getting anything."

"Please." Elsa said it so quietly that you would have to strain your ears to even possibly hear it. Anna wasn't having that.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Anna questioned in a sweet, teasing tone, "I don't think I heard you"

"Please! Anna, please!" Elsa yelled, realising it would be futile fight Anna. She only hummed in response and undid the buttons to her sister's vest and shirt roughly, mumbling curses at the tiny buttons. When she finally got off both articles of clothing she frowned when she saw that Elsa was wearing an undershirt.

"Take it off." she instructed, gesturing to her sister's shirt. Elsa didn't bother replying, she just did as she was told. Pulling the loose shirt over her head with ease. Since she knew Anna would ask her anyway she went ahead and undid her chest bindings as well, freeing her ample breasts. Elsa laid back down, her hands reaching around Anna's back to undo her own chest bindings. Anna's perky breasts spilled out, glad to be out of their confinement. Elsa swept her hands down the soft skin of her sister's breasts until she found her already very hard nipples. She started to rub her fingers along the sensitive nubs until her hand was roughly slapped away by Anna.

"Right now is for you. We'll focus on me later." Anna said and before her sister could protest she swept up her lips in a crushing kiss. Slipping her tongue between Elsa's swollen, dark pink lips. Rolling her tongue against Elsa's a few times before pulling away to continue to trail kisses down her pale neck and chest. Her lips finally landed on a hard, rosy nipple and she enveloped it in her mouth. Sucking on it while while swirling her tongue around it. Elsa let out a throaty moan, her nails digging into her sister's back. Anna smiled and gave her other nipple the same treatment, Elsa's moans and sighs of pleasure were unceasing as Anna continued her work on her. Anna finished with her nipples and began placing feather-light kisses in a path down her stomach, getting closer and closer to where Elsa needed her most.

Anna was inches away from Elsa's core when she stopped her kisses and looked up at Elsa, silently asking for permission. Elsa nodded, her eyes filled with need. Finally Anna plunged her tongue into Elsa with vigor, making the young woman cry out, louder than she had before. Anna circled her tongue around her sister's clit in a way she knew Elsa loved. She could taste Elsa on her tongue, it was sour and salty, but Anna loved it. She felt Elsa's body tense up, and her legs quiver. Anna knew what that meant. Elsa had one hand to Anna's head and tangled into her hair, while the other gripped the blankets on the bed. Anna roughly flicked her tongue over and over again against Elsa's sensitive bundle of nerves. Causing Elsa to moan loudly.

"Anna! Please, don't stop. Oh heavens yes!" Elsa cried, right on the edge of being sent into erotic bliss. Anna smiled into her sister's wet folds, her tongue never stopping it's movements. She went back to circling her tongue around Elsa's clit, sending the woman into a fit of moans as she climaxed. Anna continued to lap at her clit to prolong her orgasm. After a few short seconds Elsa pushed her head away, her clit being too sensitive. Anna moved up to kiss her sister on the lips, coating them in her own juices. Anna moved off of Elsa and started to retrieve her garments, yanking on her chest bindings as she did so. Elsa frowned and sat up, pulling the blankets around her to cover herself up.

"What are you doing? It's your turn," Elsa questioned, sounding slightly disappointed. Anna finished tugging her tight dress on and gathered up the clothes she had ripped off of her sister. Throwing them at her in a ball once she had collected everything.

"Elsa, we have royals to go see off."


End file.
